Totality
by Twilights-Pain
Summary: With the kidnap of Maia Leilen on the minds of everyone, Twilight and the Cullen's begin to realize how imparitive it is to save Mai and to stop the Volturi. Meanwhile, Paul deals with his loss of Mai, and Mai finds an old comrade in an enemy's soul.
1. Chapter 1: Awakening

Pain....that's all I could feel. Every part of me, even parts I didn't even know existed, ached fiercely. My face hurt the most out of everything though. Each time I tried to open my eyes, they stung, and my lips, cracked and cut from being pounded into my teeth, were burning. My mouth ached horribly, most likely from having nearly every tooth knocked out.

But my chest ached as well. This aching was more raw and powerful... But not as noticeabe.

_What happened to me?_ I wondered, trying to lift my head. The pain that shot through my neck was nearly unbearable, so I rested it on the grass again and just laid there, defensless.

_Mai and I were running_ I thought, _we were almost to La Push when..._

His face slammed into my mind as I put my thoughts together. His grim smile as he slammed his fists into my face....the way he looked at Mai...like she meant nothing to him...Like she wasn't a living creature, but a tool.

The thoughts sent heat flashing through me, but my body knew better than to phase. It would definitely put me in worse shape than I was.

_But what the hell did this to me?_ I wondered as I felt a drop of water hit my skin. The drop was followed by another one, and yet another after that. They fell in rapid sucession to each other, cooling the fire that blazed across my skin.

_Clearly I'm home..._

I lifted my head again, slowly, as I tried to process what happened after we saw Domeinico. But once I saw his face, the memories just stopped. They refused to process and take form.

All around me, thunder crackled omniously.

* * *

-Twilight-

I woke with a start, responding to the rumbling thunder that seemed to echo around my room. Outside, the rain crashed to the ground, saturating everything with sacred water. It should have calmed me, as rain usually did, but I was still ill at ease. Something, but I couldn't tell what, was off...

Standing, I crept past Embry's sleeping form and walked downstairs. None of the Cullens were present, but I wasn't surprised. Alice and Emmett had been in talks of a baseball game sometime today. For what I could guess, they must've taken off to do so.

Once downstairs, I went into the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. It had struck me as odd, how human the house looked, at first, but Esme soon explained to me that they had to keep to appearances, just in case.

It wasn't just the house that was odd though, the entire mood in a coven was strange to me. The way they acted...

_It's because they're not a coven, they're a family._

The thought left me feeling hollow. I'd never had any family, I knew that now. My earliest memories were all centered in the tower, fighting or crying because of the newest bruise.

"Figures..." I whispered, clenching my hand down around the glass. It broke within my hands, cutting deep gashes into my palm. Swearing, I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around the cuts before setting to cleaning up the blood. I didn't want to set off any of the vampires because of my idiocy.

Just as I crouched down, bleach in hand, my wash rag disappeared from my sight. Blinking, I turned around and saw Embry, staring between the bloody rag, my wrapped palm and the broken glass. His eyes seemed to accquire a sympathetic look as he turned to me.

"Forget your strength?" He joked, cracking a weak smile. I don't bother giving one back...I just couldn't manage it at this moment.

Realizing that he wouldn't get a response from me, his smile faded and he began to clean. I hated being so unresponsive toward him, seeing as how he'd seen exactly what I'd seen in my memories shortly after I phased, he knew what I was going through. He waas the only person trying to make things better for me. Unfortunately, I was too overcome by other griefs.

Griefs such as Mai.

With a deep breath, I ran out of the room, needing time to think.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2: Love is a powerful emotion

* * *

~Volterra, Italy~

-**Domeinico POV-**

Mai was taken immediately when I arrived back in Volterra. She was just starting to wake up as I laid her in front of Caius and Aro, who both seemed sadistically pleased at the gift I had brought them, especially when I revealed her powers to them.

"Ah, our dearest Mai has grown." Aro purred, crossing the room to the now concious Mai.

"Domeinico?" She whispered, glancing up at me with fear stricken eyes. I quickly had to avert my own, seeing the realization that I really had betrayed her cross her face/

"Domeinico, you may go." Caius told me and pointed toward the door as Mai let out a loud and ear piercing shriek.

"Domeinico, please don't go!" She cried, clawing at my bare arms in a desperate attempt to get me to stay. Though the wounds healed nearly immediately, they left behind stinging welts that were set off every time I tried to move them. Mai didn't even notice though, she continued her attempt to keep me by her side, nearly breaking the mask of emotionlessness that I desperately tried to keep in place.

"Domeinico!" Aro shouted. "Leave now. Your presence is no longer needed."

I started to stand, pulling my arms away from Mai's and setting off a fresh wave of panic. This time my vision began to flash as she started to lose control of her powers. Despite the shock on their faces, I could see just how pleased both of our elders were. They enjoyed the fact that Mai had uncovered her powers. Now she had a use to them and it sickened me.

"Alec!" Aro called, and this time both Mai and I reacted, her screaming and me hissing a desperate 'no.'

Quickly, I knelt by Mai's side and took her face into my hands, catching her tears as they fell. She gazed up at me, calming slightly, obviously thinking that I would be staying at her side.

"Domey..." She whispered, causing me to cringe in both revulsion and in pain as she used my old nickname. "Domey please stay..."

Her voice slowly faded as I slipped into her mind and forced her to sleep peacefully. In those few seconds I was in there, I found myself caught in a whirlwind of emotions and memories, mainly focused on the man that I had brutally attacked only a few days before. My own face was mixed in as well, coupled with both elation and betrayal when she saw me.

I stood quickly, breaking my link with her. I hated seeing that within Mai because it made me feel like a liar. She would hate me when she woke and realized that I 'd left her with Caius and Aro, but there was nothing I could do.

"Thank you, Domeinico." Caius called to me and I turned, barely managing a slight bow before ducking out into the hall outside of the chamber. _She _was already there, waiting.

"You did well, Domeinico."

I merely grunted in response and started to walk away, but felt her hands snake around my arm and hold it in place, causing the rest of my body to jerk back with it.

"Domeinico, I complimented you."

"Thank you, Cassia." I muttered and pulled my arm out of her grip, causing Cassia to glare in response.

"You're not showing your gratitude very well, Domenico." She told me, her green and blue eyes darkening.

"I'm tired, Cassia. I need my sleep. I've been running for the past three days."

Cassia nodded, but I knew that she didn't even come close to believing me.

"You still should be happy. You know that Caius and Aro will treat you like a king for this." She pointed out, reaching out slowly. Her hand aimed for my cheek, but I smacked it down before it could touch me.

"I don't want to be treated that way, not over this."

"You feel guilty, don't you?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing. Cassia had always hated the relationship between Mai and I, strained or no. She hated the fact that I could get along with her so well and not have to worry about keeping secrets. I knew, from the short time that I had been linked to her body in an experiment, that she had feeling for me, but I couldn't bring myself to like her back. My heart, though I wanted to deny it, belonged with Mai.

"You care about her far too much." Cassia told me. "She'll never love you, and you and I both know it."

With a sigh, I decided to humor Cassia and her logic.

"How in gods name do you know how Mai feels about me?" She asked.

"Because." Cassia smirked playfully and lashed her hand out, patting it in a way that could've been considered a slap. "I saw how she looked at that man through your eyes. She loves him."

"And...?" I growled, baerly containing the anger and pain.

"And, he's one of those...shifters. He Imprinted her... so you don't have a chance."

I turned from her then, but I knew she knew that she'd struck the one vulnerable spot I had. She'd touched the relationship between Mai and I, my Achilles heel.

"You know it's true." She called to me as I turned the corner and then sprinted to my room. I barely had the strength to pull it open now, it was all going to trying to repair the holes in my heart.

"Hey, Dom-" My roomate, Riley, began to greet me, but I cut him off.

"Leave. Go stay with Darren tonight, alright? I need to be alone."

Riley nodded and left the room as I collapsed on my bed, tears leaking from my eyes. It wasn't fair that I had lost my Mai. We'd always promised to be together.... hadn't we?

I fell asleep not long after that and found myself absorbed in a dream, a dream of my past.

_"Domey...." Mai called to me, her baby like face filled with panic._

_"Yes?" _

_"Domey, when we get older will you marry me?"_

_The younger me blushed, knowing exactly what marriage was._

_"W-why?" I asked._

_"Because...other boys are scary... I don't want to spend my life with them...please Domey?"_

I had nodded and told her I would... and I held that promise in my heart...

And now...Mai herself had gone and broken it.

* * *

**AN: Bum bum bum....**

**Okay, I know this chapter seems really random and kind of out of place, but I assure you that there is a point to this and it will come out soon. Just for the record, the story is being told mainly through Domeinico, Paul, Embry and Twilight's eyes, with perhaps a few inserts from Mai and Cassia.**

**Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting in the Rain

* * *

**AN: There's a new Poll up now guys. Vote on which you would prefer.**

* * *

~Somewhere in Washington State, USA~

**-Twilight POV-**

There's something about Forks, and Washington in general, that had a calming effect on my soul. Though I was still depressed over the whole Mai issue, and I would continue to be until I managed to rescue her, I'd lost that helpless feeling that had came over me in the middle of it. In fact, by the time I reached the closest town, I'd cooled down in general. Still, I didn't have the courage to find Embry and tell him what was bugging me, so I continued walking, allowing the dull snaps of branches and squelches sooth me. It had been so long since I'd actually been fully relaxed that I'd nearly forgotten the feeling.

The thought of me being calm brought a smirk to my face. It really had been a long time, pre-Roman days certainly... maybe when I was living in San Antonio, but probably not. I was always afraid that someone would discover my secret at the school I was attending, or someone would catch me breaking into the blood bank, a nice pack of O-Negative in between my teeth and some A-Positive running down my face. That'd really get them going, and after I leaped out of the building....

No one would have survived that night, and it wouldn't even be my fault. They would all died of heart attacks.

I began to laugh, tossing my head back as I did. Oddly enough, it began to rain at that moment, sending ice cold droplets down my cheeks, blending with something a little too warm.

_Crying again..._ I scolded myself and shook my head slightly, sending little drops of water everywhere. Still the rain began to fall, picking up intensity until it was pouring down, stinging my now freezing skin and washing the ever present tears away. It felt....freeing.

It's odd, but I'd never had the opportunity to dance in the rain, even though it was something I'd always wanted to do. I'd heard of it in the movies and often saw pictures of emo girls saying that they wanted to dance in the rain to hide their tears, but I myself had never done it. I think that was why, in that singular moment, I began to sway slowly, humming whatever notes popped into my head. I'm sure that it sounded like a total mess, but to me it was uplifting. It was the sound of rain on skin...

It was the sound of hot, salty tears mating with ice cold drops from the heavens.

* * *

**-Paul** **POV-**

The small sprinkles and occaisional rain squall's that had been making their way through the valleys of nowhere, the place that I was stranded, when I'd drifted off into unconciousness had developed into full fledged downpours when I woke. At first, I thought it was the rain, that awful stinging kind that almost pissed you off, that had woke me but, after gaining control of my sense's, I realized it was a soft humming sound that had done the job.

The sound was beautiful, so much so that it brought tears to my eyes, though it could've been from the rain smacking the sensitive skin above them. For a moment, I found myself fantasizing that I was laying with Mai as she hummed, and that all of the tragedies we'd been through never happens. My fantasies continued, her hands grazing across my skin slowly and her beautiful lips curving into such a smile that-

I cut my fantasies off quickly and forced myself up. Despite the growing darkness from both the clouds and the setting sun, I could still pick out the figure moving slowly through the woods.

Aside from Mai, who would always be the definition of beauty in my world, the girl was the most beautiful thing I had seen. Her skin was slightly tanned, but not in that fake beauty queen way but the natural, genetic tan. It matched her dark hair that cascaded down her back elegantly.

Before I knew it, I found myself recalling the greek myths of beautiful wood nymphs wandering through the forests and wondered if she herself was one.

As I stared, the wind picked up, carrying the sweet scent of vampire only it was diluted by the rusty smell of running blood, a human trademark, and the slightly soured woodsy smell of wolves. It all assailed my nose at once, sending chills down my spin. There wasn't anyone else present, so all the scents _had_ to be radiating from her, and it certainly, they were far too fresh.

Somehow, in some strange way, this girl had the genetics of a vampire, human and wolf.

I leaned forward a little, straining my already aching muscles, desperate to get a closer look. As a I did, a twig snapped beneath my hand with a small crack, but the noise was just enough to cause the girl to spin around and face me, her eyes wide in shock.

For a second, I wondered if she would flee and take away what was most likely my last chance at survival. As soon as that thought hit my head, another one entered, this one of the girl attacking me.

As I weighed the possibilities of either situation, the girl spotted my wounds and flinched in shock. Before I'd even processed it, she'd crossed half the distance between us and was heading right at me. Instantly I threw my arm up, trying to defend myself from what I was sure was an oncoming attack. It didn't do all theat much good, for just as I did, the girl caught it and lowered it slowly, revealing her eyes. I stared in them, trying to plea with my eyes to spare me, although death seemed just as nice since half of my heart was missing.

As we sat there, I saw her eyes change from hate and fear to total concern.

"What....what happened to you?" She asked, reaching out slowly and cupping my face. Instantly, the cuts beneath her palm began to throb, causing me to wince and jerk away. The girl only nodded a little and withdrew her hand.

"You smell like a crossbreed, but I know you're not one. You've been in contact with one...." Her eyes narrowed slightly, then flew open as she spun around to face me. "Two.... Domeinico...and Mai...."

The name took me by surprise, so much so that I leapt to my feet, a truly painful move, and stumbled to her.

"Mai, how do you know Mai?!" I shouted, holding her shoulders. "Did you see her recently?!"

"No." The girl answered, staring at me. "I haven't seen her in eight years.... since I lived it Volterra. When did you see her?!"

"I dunno. I've been stuck here for... two days I think...she was attacked..."

"By a man with black and red hair I assume?" Twilight asked, her eyes darkening in fear and sorrow.

"Yeah... I think so." I nodded a little. "Yeah. He was a half-breed too, I think."

Twilight nodded and looked at the ground, a slight shudder running through her.

"Domeinico...."She whispered and turned to me. "Mai's been taken back to Italy, where she'll be used to attack _us._"


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming 'Presents'

* * *

-Domeinico-

The next day found me in slightly better shape. Most of the tears had stopped, though occasionally a saline infected droplet would slip past my guard and plop down on my still drying pillow. Of course, a dull ache remained in my chest, making everyday movements slightly challenging. This only meant that I was in for a rough day that would most likely end in some sort of painful punishments on top of whatever injuries I would recieve in the days mock fights.

That was one of the first few things a person learned about the tower. Any weaknesses will be exploited easily and used to your disadvantage. There was no escaping it or way of cheating.

I managed to finish my morning exercizes, reducing the ache a little. The ache often returned with renewed force though, especially when I thought of Mai's face. This wouldn't have been so bad if I could just ignore it and push it away, but unfortunately, it wasn't all that easy to do. I'd been with Mai for far to long and had grown far too attached for something like that.

A knock on the door drew me out of my thoughts and shattered my focus. After slipping on a pair of black jeans, I moved to the door and opened it, glaring out at my guest. It was the worst person to do it to, for only a few seconds later, a slender hand shot out and slapped me across the face. The entire hall filled with the sound of skin colliding with skin drawing most of the guys from their rooms to see who had gotten slapped and who did the slapping.

Of course, the gawkers quickly disipated as they saw exactly who the conflict was between Cassia and I, mainly because of fear. They knew what kind of spells Cassia could get into, and usually they effected not only the person that had wronged it her but the people around her. No one wanted her to get into their head when she was like this.

Cassia cleared her throat and slapped me again, this time to draw my attention back to her.

"Change the look on your face, Domeinico." She growled, her eyes narrowing. "Otherwise you won't recieve the information I know you've been looking forward to."

"Go ahead, Cassia." I told her, struggling to calm down.

"Maia has requested your prescence in her room. She says its quite urgent..."

Cassia's eyes flashed slightly as she spoke, a smirk playing on the corner of her lips. I didn't even have to ask what she meant, for I knew that she'd attacked Mai, no doubt hurting her. Before I even knew what was going on, my feet were moving, running for Mai's room. The light was on in there, and from even ten feet away I could smell the sweet scent of her blood.

Running over, I pushed the door open, causing it to crash into the wall and crack it severely, but I hardly noticed.

All I saw was Mai's body, lying half on her bed and half on the floor, limp and bleeding. Her eyes were squeezed shut, not in sleep, but in agony.

"Mai.." I whispered, walking to her and lifting her into my arms.

"It was Cassia…she took me by surprise…god she's gotten powerful…"

I nodded a little, knowing first hand just how much her powers had grown. She often used them on me, rendering my unconscious for long periods of time. I'd also heard rumors that Cassia was close to learning a function that would allow her to kill another through her mental control.

Her abilities were beginning to look a lot like mine.

"Mai, you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah…it just hurts like hell…I'm used to it though…"

I looked down and nodded as I set her carefully on her bed. She winced a little, but soon relaxed and looked at me.

"How did you know?"

"Cassia likes to watch me squirm." I admitted with a sigh. "She told me just to see the pain in my eyes."

"I thought you two were close…" Mai whispered, her brow furrowing slightly. "Just before I got transferred to Venice, I heard the boys talking about you two…"

"The boys lie though, Mai. You should know that."

"I know…but…I saw it first hand… the closeness."

I shifted uncomfortably, barely able to hold in the words that I wanted to speak. I knew that I'd lost my chance with her, so there was no point in telling her why Cassia and I had grown distant.

However, my inner voice loved pointing it out and began to sing it, so loud that I thought Mai might actually be able to hear it.

_You couldn't get close with Cassia because you loved Mai._

The words repeated, forming an endless, agonizing loop that I couldn't escape from.

Mai sensed my growing discomfort and reached out, her hand resting softly on my cheek. Slowly, a smile spread across her face as she ran her thumb across the skin.

"You look older, Domeinico…"

"I am older." I admitted and smirked as voices drew closer, coming from two of Cassia's new lackeys.

"Sento che ha provato a funzionare via ma era troppo debole per renderla lontano. Indovini che l'intera cosa di collegamento più debole era allineare."

"Sì, ma io ha sentito che ha sviluppato la sua abilità infine. Indovino Aro's la s ora gli ha ottenuto i programmi per ....."

Mai's eyes widened as she pressed closer to me, her body trembling. Both of us had gotten the gist of what she was saying, and it wasn't pretty.

Aro was planning something for Mai, and we both knew that it wouldn't be a tea party.


	5. Chapter 5: Stirrings of Rebellion

****

AN: Oh dear, I've grown close to Domeinico.... Poor me.... But really I can't resist!! Anyways, back to Twilight!

* * *

**Twilight POV:**

I could hardly believe that the wounded guy I had found, Paul, as I soon learned, had been in contact with Mai recently. I also couldn't believe that she had been kidnapped by Domeinico of all people and that Domeinico had been so violent. The last thing I had known, Domeinico and Mai had been attached at the hip. It was because of them, and many other reasons, that I had decided to run away. I'd hoped to find a way to free them and allow them to live in peace, something that the needed. Obviously my plan hadn't worked.

That was the one part of my memory that was still fuzzy. I couldn't remember how I had lost my memories, though I was sure Roman had been involved somehow. For now, I could probably assume that Roman had a soft spot for me so he allowed me to survive, just without the memories to lead a rebellion.

Still, something was definitely happening back in Volterra and perhaps the facility in Venice as well. The Volturi, knowing that I was on the loose and, given the information that Domeinico had been near, knew that my memories had beenfully restored, would no doubt raise an army soon and lead an attack. The question was, would they come straight for us, or would they take out the coven's that had supported the Cullen's before.

Either path didn't look so bright, seeing as how the Volturi were working in our blind spots.

I looked at Paul, who had since been moved to the Cullen's living room to rest and recuperate. I knew that Paul was just as stressed as I was about this whole thing, if not more. As he explained on the way back, he had imprinted her. That kind of devotion meant that the imprinter couldn't help but be panicked about their other half.

I should know.

With a sigh, I walked to the kitchen and poured myself a glass of water. Subconciously, I noted that I couldn't smell any of the blood that I had spilled earlier. That probably meant that Embry had gone into obsessive compulsive mode and focused all of his attention on his task at hand. I realized then that the floor was almost glowing from its cleanliness.

I knew that if I had been in Paul's position with Embry, I'd be in full scale panic mode. Hell, I'd probably head straight for Volterra and raid the Volturi's facility to get to him.

__

Raid the facility.

I hardly realized that I had lost my grip on the glass and that it had crashed to the ground. The glass shattered around me, no doubt cutting into my exposed legs. I was locked in my thoughts, trying to process the plan brewing within my head.

Yes, the Volturi were working in our blind spots and we couldn't see their coming attacks. But if we were to strike first, especially when the Volturi were vulnerable, we could take them by surprise instead of them taking us.

The plan was dangerous and would probably result in losses, which would probably cause problems with the rest of the Cullen's...but it was better than being sitting ducks.

I turned quickly and faced Paul, who was staring forward dully. He'd been like that since learning about Mai and where she was being held. Though I hated seeing him like that, just meeting him or no, I knew that he would be my most valuable weapon. If there was anyone who would fight for this plan as much as me, it would be Paul.

"Paul!" I hissed lowly, touching his shoulder. "I just got an idea."

Paul glanced at momentarily and then away, which I took as the go ahead.

"I think I know a way to get Mai back. It's a little dangerous, but I think it could work if we all work together."

"What would we do?" He asked, looking back at me again.

"We'd raid Volterra and take the Volturi out."


	6. Chapter 6: Memories and Masks

**AN: Two within 24 hours.. YeAH!!! *goes to pass out***

_

* * *

_

_Mai and I were walking down the street, her tiny hand clutching my considerably larger one as she gazed around. It was Mai's first time being outside our parents' house. Alfonso, her father, had been extremely hesitant about letting Mai out. He had explained that he had loved her mother dearly and that Mai was all he had left of the beautiful woman that he had inadverdently killed. It had taken much begging from Lothario, my own father, to get him to allow his daughter to wander about the city of Naples._

_"Domeinico...the people...why do they look at us like that. It's frightening."_

_"Relax, Maia." I assured her, looking down at the smaller child. "It's the way they view the world. They assume that the well dressed are rich and therefore snooty."_

_"But we aren't?"_

_I shrugged a little and looked over to a fish merchant. As I did, I felt a slight tug on my pocket and felt a weight lift from it. Simultaneously, Mai's tiny little hand disappeared from my grip. Spinning around, I caught sight of her pale blonde head making her way to a woman attempting to tame five children, all of which looked to be under the age of six. I realized that this same woman had been glaring at us._

_Without another thought, I chased after Mai, catching her before she reached the woman. Quickly, I wrapped my arm around her waist and pulled back, recieving a shriek in response, drawing the attention of the entire crowd to us._

_"Domey, let go! I wanna give the lady my money! I'm not snooty!!!" She cried, thrashing against my grasp. As she did, the woman that Mai had tried to appease turned around, surprised. She stepped forward, her kids following closely as they stared at Mai's panting form. Mai gazed back at them, calming down slowly._

_"Sweetie, why would you give me money?" She asked._

_"I'm not snooty..." Mai whimpered, rubbing her eyes. "I'm really not... I wanted to prove that."_

_"Now why in the world would you think that?" The woman placed her hands on her hips._

_"B-because you looked at me meanly...and Domey told me why."_

_"And who is Domey?" The woman smiled, obviously used to this kind of ordeal. Mai pointed up at me and smiled._

_"Is he your big brother?" She asked. Mai only shook my head and held both of my hands, grinning slyly._

_"Nope. Domey is my future husband." She told the woman proudly, causing a blush to spring to my face. It was bad enough when our fathers pushed for us to be together, but Mai to announce that fact to everyone else..._

_But the woman only smiled and ruffled Mai's hair softly._

_"Now, now, little girl. I am a mommy of a bunch of kids, and right now there is a baby growing within my stomach. See," the woman took Mai's hand and set it on her stomach lightly. "Do you feel that warmth?"_

_Mai nodded emphatically._

_"It feels soft." She whispered, looking down shyly._

_"I know. Now, the baby is starting to move a little, so I had my eyes set in a mean way because I was a little uncomfortable. Understand?"_

_"Yes ma'am!" Mai told her and giggled, wanting to feel again._

I opened my eyes slowly, wiping away the tears that had fallen. There was something about that moment, as Mai touched that woman's swelling belly, that stirred something within me. It was like part of me wanted to be the one touching Mai's belly, cheering her on as...

I shook the thoughts from my head and looked at Mai, who had finally fallen asleep. She looked so vulnerable, with her lips parted and the emotional facade out of the way. If I didn't know better, I'd say she looked normal.

"Mai..." I called softly, shaking her shoulder lightly. Unfortunately, it only lasted a matter of seconds, for Mai smacked it down quickly.

"Go away, _Paul_."

The name sent chills down my spine and hate flowing through me. I didn't need to know the names of the wolfpack to know that he, whoever he was, was the man that had imprinted on my dearest Mai.

"Come on, Mai. We'll miss the first spar....you know how Aro is about that."

That got Mai up easily. She quickly hopped up, positioning herself in a crouch, and then leaped over to her dresser, throwing out various articles of clothing before deciding on something to wear. Once she did, she pushed me out and giggled, changing her clothes. Quickly I shut myself down, making sure that Mai didn't get to me for the rest of the day. I couldn't show weakness, especially a weakness that involved her. I could not let her get hurt at all because I let myself get careless.

By the time Mai got out, the mask was in place and I hardly paid her any mind.


	7. Chapter 7: Her Great Escape

**AN: Back in chapter five, Twilight mentions not knowing what Roman did to her. SHe didn't know about the 'seed' and didn't hear it when he brought it up. Just to clarify. Also, back in Moonset or maybe Totality, Embry talks about Twilight knowing only Domeinico and Mai. He's refering to the people she talked about in her past when Domeinico and Mai visited her and Roman.**

* * *

"No way, not them....those Italian bastards would kill us before we got inside." I nearly shouted, my eyes wide with surprise. Even in knowing her for only a few minutes, she didn't seem_ that_ reckless.

"On any normal day." She told me nonchalantly, twisting a lock of hair within her fingers. As she did, a thoughtful look crossed over her face and a smirk crept across her lips. "Let me see your hand, Paul."

"Why?" I asked cautiously, keeping it at my side and tensing my muscles. Half vampire or no, she couldn't put up that much of a fight and manage to get a grip on me.

"Because, I need to show you something, Paul. The reason why I think this might work."

"And how would you do that?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and hissed a sigh. I could the annoyance, clear as day on her near perfect face. But I could also see the mischiveous glance she gave me, along with the plan clicking in her eyes.

With a slight grin, Twilight lunged, pinning me easily with strength that I had never see in a cross-breed. Before I could even react, she'd gotten me down and grabbed my wrists, straddling me so that the rest of my body couldn't struggle.

"What are you?" I hissed.

"That's a story for another day. Now shut up and watch."

I began to say something, but just as I did, my surroundings disappeared, leaving me at first in darkness. I began to panic, thinking that I'd fallen into some kind of trap and had finally met my maker, but things started to appear. At first it was just small details, a little bit of light there, more there. Slowly though, things began to take shape. There were two beds in the room, one with an occupant, the other a mess of tangled covers. I was closest to the empty one and I was looking at it, but occasionally my gaze would, involutarily, flick over to the other bed. The form laying in it was small and far too skinny, but that was all I could determine. They were wrapped two heavily in blankets and their face was hidden by pale blonde hair.

Mai... _A voice whispered through my head._ One of the only people who ever saw the outside world before her capture.

_I began to walk forward, pausing beside the bed that, as the voice pointed out, contained Mai. Her face was contorted into a grimace and a few whimpers of pain escaped her lips. Even in the nearly pitch-black darkness, I could see that her entire body was coated in bruises._

We lived a harsh life...

_Turning from her, I made my way to the door and opened it. To my surprise, a figure clad in dark clothes was there waiting, his red eyes focused on me._

_"Twilight, what are you doing?" He growled._

_I looked aside and, despite all of my rage (I realized that the man was Domeinico, Mai's kidnapper), began to cry. I realized then that this wasn't me, but Twilight, which meant that I was in her memories._

_"G-going out." We stuttered and skirted around Domeinico, starting to walk down the hall. Domeinico didn't seem to buy it, for her got our wrist and spun us around._

_"You aren't going to try, are you?" He hissed, his eyes holding two emotions that I didn't think possible for him: fear and sorrow._

_"I have to." We responded. "It's my duty."_

_"Bullshit. You're going to get yourself killed, Twilight!"_

_"Maybe so..." We cast our glance at our feet and sighed. "But if not I might be able to free you and Mai."_

_"Is that what this is about? Mai and I? Christ, Twilight, let it go! Things will never be the way I want them to be. We'll never be free of this place."_

_"That's what you think..." We whispered, turning away. "But I think that it can. If I can make it to Naples, I can tell your family and get them to come... so don't try and stop me, because this is my choice."_

_"But... the guards."_

_"All of them are distracted...It is St. Marcus's day after all." We pointed out and walked away, heading for a window. "Hopefully I'll see you soon...Domeinico."_

As we spoke, I felt myself seperate from Twilight and saw the Cullen's living room fade slowly into view. Twilight sat beside me, biting her lip and batting away the tears in her eyes.

"You see.... there's a way in... it won't be easy but..."

"St. Marcus's day..." I whispered. "You're sure it will work?"

"Nearly positive." She answered, but I could see through the lie. There was no guarantee that this would succeed, no guarantee that any of us would survive. But there was a glimmer of hope, of chance. We might be able to make it through and save them. Just maybe.


	8. Chapter 8: Hateful Eyes, Liars Lips

**AN:Hmm... I'm way over there, while I'm still updating here... I've been writing too much in the past week.... and I'm still not even close to done...**

* * *

Mai and I could tell that something was wrong when we walked into the training area. Everyone was crowded around an object in the corner of the room, their backs turned to us as the observed it. In the center of the room, Caius and Aro stood, talking quietly amongst themselves. In between the two vampires was Cassia, grinning impishly.

"Domeinico...." Mai whispered, holding my hand tightly. "Something is off... I can feel it."

"No kidding." I whispered back as riley ran over, giving the three in the center a wide berth. The fear in his eyes was easily readble, and while my fighter side was pointing this out as a weakness in such a well trained halfling, my heart was telling me that this was a sign that Cassia was undoubtably involved. I cast her another look at found her beaming back at both Mai and I, her eyes narrowing a little and her smile becoming more demonic.

"Domeinico..." Riley began when he reached us, bringing my gaze back to him. "You sure as hell picked a good day to be late." He told me, his eyes flicking toward Cassia and then back when she met his gaze.

"What happened, Riley?" Mai asked, looking at him with those all knowing eyes. "Why is everyone over in the corner."

"Ryo was killed." He told us, his voice grave. "By Cassia."

I felt my heart skip a beat as Riley finished his sentence. The fact that Cassia had managed to develop her skills to the point that they could kill someone was enough to scare even me, and I thought I'd seen it all. Only Twilight and I had ever shown our the ability and/or courage to kill, but even then we were messed up as an after effect. These vampires, the halflings, were our only allies, if that. Not only that, they were our own kind and had become family in our dark hours. Killing them would be like killing a sibling. Yet Cassia stood there, grinning like she had won the Olympics.

"How..." Mai finally asked after two minutes of shocked silence.

"I don't know. One second Ryo was winning, the next Cassia has her hands on his arms and he's stone cold dead, just like that."

"Her abilities?" Mai scooted closer to me as she asked her question. As soon as her body touched mine, I felt the tremors that were wracking her body. Her fear was painfully obvious to me.

"Maybe...probably..." Riley answered, eyeing both of us before continuing on. "It sure as hell looked like it anyways.... besides, have you seen Caius' face? He looks as if he's just come across the Missing Link or something."

I looked down and shuddered. Cassia's abilities had developed into something similar to my own. She somehow could get inside a persons mind and shut their entire body down from the inside, just as I could.

"Domeinico..." Mai began, but I cut her off with a shake of my head before she could get any further.

"Come with me, Mai." I hissed, catching her arm and guiding her out of the room. As soon as I made it through the doors I began to sprint, pulling her quickly alongside me. Mai scurried beside me, her stamina remotely surprising. Had our situation been better, I probably would have asked how she had developed it, but my mind was elsewhere. I was desperately trying to get Mai somewhere safe, and right now the only person that could do that was undoutably in Forks.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked as we drew close to my room."

"Something..." I told her quietly, not wanting to go into details.

"Tell me." She demanded, pulling her hand away with surprising strength. As she did, she glared at me, revealing allthe hate and anger that had yet to surface. I knew that she was hiding it somewhere within her, but her desperation to have the person who had always been there for her won over her building rage. But with this, me hiding important information from her, her rage was beginning to build.

"I'm going to contact Twilight." I finally blurted out, not willing to risk anything.

"Twilight?" Mai asked slowly, not comprehending. "Who is that."

"Our so called sister. The one who didn't have a name...."

"I don't..." Mai began, but then her eyes widened in remembrance. "You mean she's alive?!" She asked, grabbing my arm in a surprisingly tight grip.

"Yeah..." I nodded a little.

"But.... if she's alive...." Her happiness dimmed a little. "Why didn't she tell dad? Or Lothario?"

"Because Roman killed her memories..." I told her. "It was a little after she left.... she had no idea it would happen..."

"So that's why they never came..." Mai breathed, smiling a little. "And all this time I thought she had given up on us."

I cringed a little and started to object by saying that Twilight would never do that, but instead kept my mouth shut. I too had thought that once and for a long time I believed it to be true. It wasn't until I took Mai's body out to see Roman that I realized our 'sister' had survived.

"How will you contact her?" Mai continued, rocking on her heels.

"Well, before she left I was able to plant something in her head...a seed if you will. Thorugh that I'll be able to contact her, I hope.... And with that, she'll be able to communicate back."

"So you're basically a living breathing cell phone?" She asked, grinning a little.

"Pretty much..."

Mai nodded a little, then looked at me slightly. Though a full scale blow-up had been avoided, I could still see betrayal in her eyes. I knew she was angry with me for taking her away from her lover and she had every reason to be.

"Domeinico...." She began, causing my heart to pick up the pace.

"Yes?" I asked slowly, biting my lip a little.

"Why did you kidnap me.... when I was free....?" Mai asked softly.

"Cassia had control." I told her quickly, lying through my teeth. "Now, I need absolute quiet for this can you hold it in?"

I meant it as a joke, but my heart just wasn't in it. Instead, I focused on my abilities and began to establish a link to our long lost sister.

* * *

**AN: So.... why did he.... Muahahaha.....**

**More tommorow hopefully, but I've got a busy day too so I don't know....**


	9. Chapter 9: Loss of Control

**AN: So, for those of you that have been following either Linkin Park or Transformers 2, you've probably heard the song, New Divide. The moment I heard this song, I died. It's the perfect song for Mai and Paul. So, this is a rare chapter from Mai's point of view, and a little bit in Paul's point of view. Why, you ask? Because what Domenico see's and what Mai feels are two different things.**

**Second: You guys might have noticed the rewrites and edits popping up here and there and the title change. Well, Eclipse: Totality of the Gods is almost done, and once that happens I'll be going back through Moonset AND Starless and re-writing these on top of Road Trip. These will be Titled: Moonset: Reloaded and Starless: Reloaded. Now I decided to do this because I've been reading Starless and it's quite the mess. So, why not?**

**Third Announcement: On top of the Reloads, there is a third beginning part that will be added in, titled Endless Abyss. This story will be about Domeinico and Cassia. Why? Because Domeinico's feelings toward Mai seem groundless and Cassia's hatred as well.**

**Fourth: After all of this is done, I hope to edit Totality of the Gods and make it a reload as well, Making everything spic and span for the release of Eclipse: Rays of Hope (Working Title)**

**Fifth: A trailer vid may be coming soon. Check the profile for links.**

**Now, you're probably wondering how I'm going to do all of this without a computer! Well! As my profile will show, I now have Bessie II!!!! Yeah!!!**

**Lastly, thanks to my lovely reviewers. you've kept me going!!**

* * *

-Mai POV-

Domeinico sat on the floor just in front of me, his eyes shut and his face an emotionless mask. It was hard to look at, knowing how similar it looked to when he attacked Paul.

I looked down and shuddered at the thought. I'd been trying to push Paul out of my memories, but it wasn't going well. Everytime I shut my eyes, his face was there, changing between the confused boy that I had seen through a crowd to the man that had sat across from me at a table, listening to my story. But it always ended with the bloodied pulp that had once been Paul. It was heartwrenching.

Domenico groaned a bit and gripped his knees in concentration. I stared at him, watching what he was doing in interest before shutting my own eyes. Once again I saw Paul's face and my heart seemed to twist. Behind my eyelids, my eyes began to burn, but I held my tears back.

I hated the fact that Paul and I had barely gotten anytime together. It felt like I was a tease, even though I knew it wasn't true. I just hated that I'd only gotten a small amount of time with him.

I cast a look at Domeinico and sighed softly and quietly. I cared about Domeinico, but he couldn't trump what Paul had on me. Our relationship was one of those things that was meant to be while Domeinico and I wouldn't even have a chance.

Then again, did I really honestly want to be with Domeinico? He had, after all, stabbed me in the back when he attacked Paul and dragged me back here. Sure, he said that Cassia had been the one to do it all, but how could I know for sure? I certainly couldn't ask her… so if left to guess I would indeed say that Domeinico had betrayed me.

I looked around, trying to avoid any thoughts of either of the men in my life. Unfortunately, I couldn't keep Paul's face out of my head for long; after only five minutes I was thinking about him again.

Would he come for me? I asked myself after awhile. The odds weren't looking so great. Hell, I didn't even know if he survived…

Instantly my stomach twisted into a knot. I couldn't think that… I had to stay hopeful. Paul had survived…he was a wolf after all, and from what Caius had taught me, they regenerated quickly. Hopefully that was the truth… because if it wasn't I wouldn't be able to face myself if I brought death to Paul.

It really was all my fault… If I hadn't bumped into Paul or let Cassia get ahold of my wrist, we might've been safe.

I bit down on my lip, trying to hold the tears back. I was starting to lose control of my emotions, a mistake that could prove fatal here.

Fatal…

As soon as I thought that I realized that I had no desire to die here. I wanted to make it back to Paul, and whether or not Domeinico supported that didn't matter. I had to get to Paul… Because I was meant to be with him.

_Paul…_ I thought as Domeinico relaxed, establishing a connection I figured. _Don't lose hope… we'll be together again._

* * *

-Paul POV-

I rested my head on my fist and stared forward blankly, waiting for the rest of the pack to arrive. I was sitting in Jake's old house, the house that had been given to and remodeled by the pack. Now it was something like an orphanage for displaced wolves.

I gave a bitter laugh as I thought of orphanage's. Only days ago, I thought that that was what Mai's problem was. Now I knew that that wasn't the case at all…

With a sigh, I adjusted my position in my chair, trying to get comfortable.

I realized that one of my biggest problems with this whole thing was that I didn't have anything to remember Mai by. We never had the opportunity to really be a couple, the thing that I had secretly dreamed of each night when I thought of imprinting. By the time I even knew what had happened to Mai, it was too late.

That seemed to always be my situation. I was always too late. I was too late in finding out what happened to Mai, I was too late in finding her the first time I saw her and I was too late in reacting to Domeinico's attacks.

Before I knew what I was doing I had picked up a book and thrown it across the room. The thud that came from impact made me feel a little better, so I lifted another one and tossed it. Another relieving sensation ran over me, causing me to shudder. This was what I needed… violence. I had to let the old Paul out and let the beast show. He would be able to cope with these emotions… hell the old Paul didn't have any emotions at all…

I smiled and turned to the door as Seth walked in. The thing about Seth was that he was an impossibly easy target. By the time he got around to shutting the door, I had grabbed him and pinned him on the ground. Seth was quick to struggle, but he was too weak for me, the elder wolf with ten times more muscle than him.

I laughed manically and lifted Seth's face up for a few seconds, allowing a few seconds of complaint, before slamming it down again on the ground and laughing again. After a few minutes, some of the blood began to mix with Seth's hair, making it just red enough for him to look like Domeinico. I lost it completely then.

"Stupid Bastard!!!" I shouted, not realizing my confusion. "How dare you take her?!"

I flipped Seth's body over and began punching him in the face, using moves similar to the ones that Domeinico had used on me. It was a matter of revenge.

The punching continued for a good five minutes before Embry came in and seperated us. As Embry dragged me back, he gave me that look; the look of sympathy and understanding. It was with that small look that I came undone, falling to the the ground and letting out a cry.

**

* * *

**


	10. Chapter 10: Healing memories

_**-Twilight POV-**_

_My breathing quickened as Embry came racing through the doors and shoving everyone out of the way. I'd just mellowed down enough to give my speech on what our best course of action would be when they burst in. I had begun to criticize Embry for his horrible timing when I heard Paul shouting every derogatory word in the book at some unknown victim. Before anyone could even fill me in, I was outside, racing toward the trees where Paul was writing, pinned by both Jake and Seth, whose nose looked slightly misshapen. I didn't even bother to task, I only pushed through them._

_"Careful, Twi." Seth told me as Paul turned his half mad eyes on me. I didn't even flinch; I'd seen the agonizing look many times in Volterra, both on myself and my many comrades._

_"Bitch!" Paul spat, glaring up at me. _

_I gave a slight laugh that came out as a horribly twisted sound. _

_"You're right, I am. I am a bitch... even you mean the literal form of female dog." I pointed out and knelt beside him. "Listen to me Paul, this isn't you. You're going crazy because you think you're losing Mai. Well, that's not the truth. You aren't losing her because I'm going to fight for her."_

_Paul laughed this time, sounding just as I had only moments ago. I could see the madness crawling in his eyes, threatening to pull him under._

_"You're just like him_!" he snarled. "The bastard that took Mai away from me!"

Despite the fact that I knew the truth in the words, they still came as a slap in the face. Yes, I was a half-Vampire, but it didn't mean I was a traitorous bastard like Domeinico. Well, I was in a way, but only because I believed what I was fighting for was right. Domeinico, if I had to guess, was being incredibly selfish by kidnapping Mai.

"But I'm not..." I began, pulling myself out of my thoughts. "I'm different. I'm fighting for her... to bring her back."

Paul began to speak, but I placed my hands on his head and shushed him. Paul struggled for a moment and threatened to snap my arms, legs and non-existent fangs if I didn't unhand him, but stilled as the memory took over. As a last minute thought, I pulled myself into the memory as well.

_"Sissy! Sissy!"_

_I turned to the small girl peering over the top of my bunk, her shaggy blonde hair going every way but the right way. She was holding her small tattered blanket that Domeinico and I had given her on my own birthday. She carried it everywhere with her, even though her physical age should have indicated that she should be beyond such things._

_"Yes, Maia?" I asked, addressing her by her full name. Instantly Mai crinkled her nose, hating the way it sounded. As she put it, only her 'poppa' and uncle could call her Maia, everyone else had to refer to her as Mai. It always made for an interesting game._

_Tonight though was different. Mai's face was set in a stone mask, her light blue eyes seemingly focused elsewhere._

_"Sissy, can I tell you about the ocean?" she asked, clambering up onto my bed. _

_"The Ocean?" I questioned, having not heard of the term yet. _

_"Yeah! The pretty place that sparkles and is endless!" She told me, raising her hands in the air. "It's made of entirely water, but it's not normal, it's salty!"_

_"Salty water?" He asked, making a gagging motion. _

_"Yeah! But it's really pretty and it's blue! That my favorite color you know!" Mai crowed, giggling. "But in some places it's green and you can see the bottom. That's the coolest time, when you can see the bottom. Then you can see the rocks and fish."_

_"What's so cool about fish? They're just bland slabs of meat, aren't they?" I asked._

_Mai gave an exasperated sigh and shook her head._

_"Sissy, they're colorful creatures... like really really colorful! Once when I was swimming with Domey, I saw a nearly rainbow colored one!" She giggled. "And then, our food came from there, that's the kind of fish you've seen Sissy!"_

_I nodded a bit as Mai crawled over to me, taking the pillow to herself with a smile. I could see that her eyes were starting to droop, meaning I only had seconds until she crashed._

_"But the best part is, is that at the sunset, it's really romantic." Mai whispered, nuzzling to my side._

_"Romantic? What do you know about that kind of thing."_

_"Uncle Lothario talked about it all of the time and how he courted Domey's mom. He said that it was great to watch sunsets on the beach with your one true love..."_

_Mai yawned, her mouth stretching into a pink O as she did. As soon as she was done, she returned her gaze to me, a slight smile on her face._

_"Sissy, promise me that when we get out of here, we'll fall in love with people and watch sunsets together, okay?"_

_I nodded and ruffled her hair._

_"Are you marrying Domey though?" I asked after a minute._

_"Noo, not anymore." She told me, scowling sleepily. "He likes Cassia way too much. All he does is hang out with her."_

_"I know how you feel..." I told her, kissing her head. "But when you find Mr. Right, he'll always want to be with you."_

_She nodded a bit and held onto my waist._

_"I love you sissy. You're the greatest."_

I released the memory and found Paul's eyes staring into my own, the mad beast quelled.

"Thank you..." he whispered before standing up. "Now, it's time Twilight. We need to tell everyone what we're doing."


	11. Chapter 11

**Twilights-Pain here....**

**Wow.... I've been looking back on this little baby and clicking my tongue like there's no tomorrow. I really need to do a little work on this. I'm sorry I've been dead with this, but I've kind of been stressed in real life, but since I'm sick, I've got uber time to work now. I'm going to be doing some rewrites for Moonset and this today and reposting chapters. This will be deleted when I'm done, but only because the newer, revamped version will be up.**

**Many apologies...  
**


End file.
